A Deadly Fox
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: PG13 At least. anyway yeah i know big surprise i came up with another Yu Yu Hakusho fic. well this is about two female guards at a castle when Youko and Kuronue attack it. read and see what happence. ^_^
1. Youko Appears

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

A Deadly Fox 

Chapter 1

Youko Appears 

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 20, 2003

It is a beautiful spring day and every thing was going perfect at the castle, or so every one thought.

"Lovely day isn't it Mina!" A young girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah hey where is Matika?" a very young if not child like girl asked she had long raven black hair and sapphire eyes.

"I don't know…Hey uhm…lord Kimpta…sir have you seen Mitoka today by any chance?" the young woman asked.

"No Sikana I haven't but if I see her I'll defiantly tell her you are looking for her." Lord Kimpta said he was tall and very good looking with a son just as handsome. They both have black hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you sir." Sikana said as she bowed respectfully to him.

"No problem. Just be careful as you look for her. They say the demon Youko is around here now so be on guard." The lord said.

"Yes sir. We will. Thank you sir." Sikana said and watched the young lord walk away.

"If only he didn't have a mate. Damn he's cute." Sikana said mainly to herself.

"What Sikana?" Mina asked.

"Nothing." Sikana said and started for the walls of the castle.

"Sikana, Lord Kimpta said to be careful. Don't go to the wall." Mina said.

"Why I'm not going to go over it you big baby. Besides I can use fire attacks I am a fire demon and I'm the main guard here any way." Sikana said and climbed the stairs on the wall so she could watch that day's training out side the castles outer walls.

"Sikana you may be one of the main castle guard but that don't give you the right to get us all in danger." Another young girl said coming out of a guard shack on top of the very thick wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you are about as big a baby as she is Matika." Sikana said not even looking at the young ice demon with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes as she pointed at Mina.

"All of us need to be on guard now. no tagalongs." Matika said pointing to Mina following Sikana up the stairs to the outer castle wall.

"Ah she's not in the way beside her mother asked me to watch her while she trained." Sikana said and smiled at Matika.

"What ever." Matika said.

"Oh look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sikana said then unsheathed her sword to make sure it was at it's sharpest, and it was so she re-sheathed it.

"I didn't get up on the wrong side of bed this morning you dumb butt. I just don't think you are taking this very seriously." Matika said.

"Are you kidding. Take a fucking fox serious. Yeah right. I bet he's no where as good as every one says he is. You know how gossip is. Starting a lot of it your self over the last what 100 years." Sikana said. 

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Matika said.

****

Out In The Forest Somewhere! 

"Hey Kuronue is every thing ready for tonight?" A young and very handsome fox demon asked.

"Yeah we attack tonight right." Kuronue said.

"Yeah their great treasure will be ours. We'll teach them to brag about their guards now won't we Kuronue." The fox said.

"We most certainly will Youko!" Kuronue said.

"They say the women are beautiful here. What do you think from what we've seen?" Youko asked.

"They're mostly gorgeous." Kuronue said and smiled at the castle walls where a lot of female demons were training.

"Yeah. Especially those two. I wonder why they're not training." Youko said and pointed at the two girls standing on the wall with a child.

"I don't know Youko maybe they are part of the high court here. Princesses maybe." Kuronue said noticing the two women.

"No not those two. There more like body guards then any thing…hey look at that one…" Youko said pointing to a woman with Midnight blue hair.

****

Back On The Castle Wall!

"Sikana what's wrong?" Matika asked stepping away from Sikana because of the flames around her. Then Sikana shot a glance at the forest.

"Damn little cowards hiding in the forest!" Sikana said angrily turning to the forest so she could get and better view of it and any one in it.

"Miss. Sikana what's wrong should we go inside the gates?" a young demon said looking up at her.

"Yes get inside the Castle walls now!" Sikana said not taking her eyes off the forest.

"Yes ma'am! You heard her now lets move. Inside now!" The young demon said as he motioned for all of them to go before him.

"Sikana what do you think you are doing? I didn't tell any one to stop training." Lord Kimpta said angrily.

"Lord Kimpta." Sikana said.

"Yes." Lord Kimpta asked.

"Shut up and let me do my job. Which is to protect this castle and it's inhabitants." Sikana said angrily. Then looked at the demons who had stopped moving. "And who in hell told you to stop moving. Get your asses in side the gate." Sikana said then glanced back at the forest worriedly.

"Matika do you agree with Sikana?" Lord Kimpta asked.

"Yes! For every ones safety move quickly inside the protective walls of the castle." Matika said taking her place by Sikana's side as her best friend and fellow guard of the castle.

"Very well. You heard them, inside now!" Lord Kimpta said and walked back to the castle itself. 

I hate idiots! Sikana thought then noticed something moving in the forest that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Get in the gates now!" Sikana yelled but it was too late, Youko was too fast, he was all ready inside the gate.

"Damn it!" Matika said jumping down from the wall around the castle.

"What do you want?!" Sikana asked in a threatening tone.

"It's very simple really the pleasure of knowing I'm better then the so called guards here." Youko said and smirked.

"Go to your homes, NOW!" Sikana said to all the people standing around watching. She knows they are not ready to fight an invader off so taking shelter was the only thing possible for them.

"You still say he's not as good as they say Sikana." Matika said.

"That has yet to be seen! He's fast that is all. He's a fox what do you think." Sikana said and drew her sword out.

"Now, now, now, it's not nice to bring a sword to a fist fight. Do you see him with a sword." Kuronue said grabbing Sikana's wrists from behind.

"No but I guarantee you he has some thing now get a way!" Sikana said hitting Kuronue in the nose with her elbow. 

"She's quite intelligent for some one who wants to live in a castle Kuronue." Youko said. 

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with staying in a castle." Matika said angrily.

"Yeah maybe for you weaklings but for us yeah right staying in a castle would be a death wish in itself." Youko said and smirked as Matika froze the ground around her.

"Would you be careful dumb butt. I was standing beside you." Sikana said after she had jumped away from Matika. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bitch, bitch, bitch." Matika said waving her hand dismissively.

"I'll show you bitch. Just as soon as we take out the unwanted baggage." Sikana said keeping a good distance between her and Matika.

"I'm baggage now I fill so hurt. You going to carry me around now!" Youko said and laughed and Sikana sheathed her sword.

"The hell with this I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Sikana said balling up her fists and glaring at Youko evilly. 

"I'm standing right here." Youko said arrogantly.

"I'm not blind you moronic fox!" Sikana said walking over in front of Youko.

"You can call me Youko you know." Youko said and smirked.

"Why you're not going to be here long enough for me to care what your name is." Sikana said then attacked Youko.

****

Several Minutes Past!

"See Matika he's not what every one cracks him up to be." Sikana said and smirked when she landed a good punch and Youko flew into a building.

"He could be just playing around Sikana. Don't get cocky like usual." Matika warned as she herded all the people inside the castle walls out side for their own safety.

"Yeah well what do you think I've been doing?" Sikana asked.

"Playing around. I know you and how good you fight." Matika said closing the gates to the castle wall once every one was out side.

She's just been playing around! Youko thought absolutely surprised as he got up and walked out of the ruble of the building.

"Watch it Youko!" Kuronue said pointing at Sikana already walking over to him.

"Yeah, yeah I like these two. They're like us Kuronue. I've been playing around too. You haven't seen any where near my true power." Youko said and smirked when Sikana stopped walking and just stared at him

"I don't believe that. You may be fighting at half your power but no less then that." Sikana said worriedly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey yeah I know I love Yu Yu Hakusho fics. It's my favorite Anime. Yeah! Anyway, please review and tell me if you like my new fic. Thanks Yaiko Youkai ^_^


	2. A Missing Friend

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

A Deadly Fox

Chapter 2

A Missing Friend

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 29, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah, yeah I like these two. They're like us Kuronue. I've been playing around too. You haven't seen any where near my true power." Youko said and smirked when Sikana stopped walking and just stared at him

"I don't believe that. You may be fighting at half your power but no less then that." Sikana said worriedly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah you wish. Want to find out?" Youko said with a smirk on his face.

"Go right ahead you still won't be stronger then me." Sikana said arrogantly smirking.

I hope to Kami he's not stronger then me… Sikana though scared at how powerful he could become but she didn't show it at all.

"Sikana are you just stupid or some thing. Keep your cocky mouth shut." Matika said a little angry.

"Oh shut up. I'm fighting him not you so stop your bitching." Sikana said.

"Yeah well if he beats you I have to fight him so shut up!" Matika said.

"Some friend…" Sikana said to herself.

"What did you say?" Matika asked.

"I said shut up!" Sikana said annoyed by now.

"I agree with her." Kuronue said pointing to Sikana.

"Thanks even though you're here to kill us." Sikana said to Kuronue.

"Are you three done talking yet?" Youko asked very annoyed that he had to stop fighting for a conversation. 

"No one told you to listen." Sikana said.

"It's kind of hard not to listen with my ears." Youko said.

"I see what you mean, can you fly with them?" Sikana said then laughed at the look on Youko's face.

"No I can't fly with my ears damn it!!" Youko yelled.

"It was an honest question." Sikana said sheepishly.

"No it wasn't it was mean." Youko whined.

"Oh you poor baby…" Sikana said.

"You're trying to piss him off aren't you." Kuronue said then smiled "It don't work that's what I tried when we first met each other. Just don't actually piss him off that hurts!" Kuronue warned.

"Kuronue shut up!" Youko said angrily.

"Damn too late I'm going this way." Kuronue said and turned and walked over to a wall of the castle and leaned on it.

"Cowered." Matika said.

"No just intelligence." Kuronue said.

"Oh look he's going to throw a seed at me." Sikana said looking at the seed worriedly. 

"Maybe I should move a little further away." Kuronue said and started walking over to the outer castle walls.

Maybe I should move… Sikana thought as she watched Youko walk towards her.

"Yep defiantly need to move…" Sikana said then ran the direction that Kuronue had walked.

"Ahhh…don't come over here…" Kuronue said and started to run.

"Well where else am I supposed to go he's back that way!" Sikana said.

"You just had to piss him off didn't you." Kuronue said.

"Why in hell are you running any way aren't you on his side." Sikana said confused.

"Oh yeah…later have a nice run." Kuronue said and stopped then walked back past Youko who was now chasing Sikana.

This is going to hurt… Sikana said then stopped running and turned to face Youko.

"Yep this is really going to hurt…" Sikana said watching Youko walk up in front of her.

"Scared?" Youko asked as he glared at her.

"You wish…" Sikana said trying to be as cocky as before. Then Youko smirked which made her back up.

"You're shaking." Youko said

"No I'm not." Sikana said making herself stop shaking.

"Yes you are. And now you're mine." Youko said as he attacked Sikana. He knocked her sword away from her then hit her in the face.

"Here." Sikana said standing up and throwing a fire ball at Youko.

Damn it!! Sikana thought as the fire ball missed him completely because he jumped. She took that opportunity to run back to where Matika was.

"you did it this time." Matika said.

"Oh shut up!" Sikana said noticing Youko land right in front of her then hit her in the gut. She flew threw the outer walls of the castle and half way to the forest.

"Sikana!!" Matika yelled.

"Your turn." Youko said then smirked as she tried to freeze him.

"Damn you stop moving." Matika said.

"Yeah right and actually let you hit me. Not that it would hurt mind you. You are a little weaker then your friend and I've al ready beat her so give up." Youko said and smirked at the hatred in her eyes. 

"why don't you go chase your tail!" Matika yelled.

"I would much rather have you or that other one do that." Youko said and grabbed Matika's chin and kissed her. Then lept over the castle gate and Kuronue followed. Matika ran to the gate and opened it. 

"Some one go get Sikana." Matika said then ran back in to the castle looking for lord Kimpta.

"Matika what is going on out side?" Lord Kimpta asked.

"Well Youko ran off I'm still standing no villagers were hurt and we're looking for Sikana." Matika said.

"Looking for Sikana?" Lord Kimpta asked.

"Yes my lord she lost her battle with Youko the fox and is in the field out side the castle walls unconscious." Matika said.

"Miss. Matika we can't find Miss Sikana." A villager said as he ran into the greeting hall of the castle.

"WHAT? She's in the field between the forest and the castle walls." Matika said completely stunned.

"On of the children said they saw Youko and his partner pick some thing up before entering the forest again." The young man said sadly.

"Damn it this can't be happening. I've got to go look for her." Matika said as she started to leave.

"No Matika this castle is first priority. Who knows when he'll be back and you're our only guard." Lord Kimpta said.

"But Sikana is the main guard if she can't beat him then I can't. we need her my lord." Matika said.

"We'll go look for her when the castle is rebuilt." Lord Kimpta said.

"But Sir that may be to late." Matika said in a worried tone.

"No not until the castle is rebuilt and we have new guards." Lord Kimpta said.

"Fine I'll go look for her my self." Matika said.

"Matika you walk out that door you'll have a bounty hunter looking for your head." Lord Kimpta said.

"You wouldn't dare." Matika said angrily and very amazed.

"I will do it Matika. I under stand your worry for Sikana but the rest of the inhabitants of the castle are in danger if our only two guards go missing." Lord Kimpta said.

"Sikana would want' to protect the villagers Ma'am." The villager said sadly.

****

Back At Youko's Camp!

"Hey Kuronue what do you think about her. We could use some one like her on our little missions. She can fight and distract the male guards." Youko said laying the unconscious Sikana next to the fire.

"Yeah but what about the female guards?" Kuronue asked.

"I can handle them." Youko said confidently.

"Oh yeah like you did today." Kuronue said and smirked at Youko.

"Smart ass. there different some how." Youko said as he sat down on the other side of the fire as Sikana.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah where did Kita go?" Kuronue asked.

"I don't know she probably ran since we didn't comeback for a while." Youko said then laid down to go to sleep.

"You're going to sleep with her here." Kuronue said stunned.

"Why of course she's unconscious isn't she." Youko said then smirked at his cautious friend.

"So! She could come out of it at any time." Kuronue said as he looked between Youko and Sikana.

"Oh just get some sleep. Go sleep over there by those trees if you're afraid of her." Youko said sarcastically.

"I'm not afraid of her." Kuronue said.

"Then go to sleep. You'll need it dealing with her tomorrow." Youko said then closed his eyes. He opened then several minutes later to see Kuronue asleep near a bunch of rocks near the fire but further away from Sikana then he was.

Chicken. Youko thought and laughed a little then when to sleep for real.

****

The Next Morning!

Sikana woke up to see a sleeping Youko and a died out fire.

Where in hell am I? Oh my head hurts… Sikana said then noticed Kuronue and a hot spring behind him.

"Oh that will fell great especially with my head hurting. But there is no hot spring near the castle. Where am I?" Sikana asked her self quietly not to wake Youko or Kuronue, who had taken her sword and was now sleeping with it. Sikana got up and gathered some more wood and started the fire again then she walked over to the hot spring.

Well since the morning sun isn't up fully yet they'll sleep for a while…hopefully… Sikana thought as she took her cloths off and watched Youko and Kuronue to make sure they didn't wake up. She walked into the hot spring and once she was in deep enough dunked her head under the water.

Sikana stayed in the hot spring for what seemed like hours taking periodic looks at the two sleeping demons to make sure they were still sleeping.

"Well hello there! Pretty little naked demon!" a very ugly demon said then Sikana ducked behind a rock to shield her self from his eyes.

"Back off creep!" Sikana said hoping it would wake up Youko or Kuronue, which it did and they both looked around for Sikana.

"Hey where did she go?" Kuronue asked.

"I don't know." Youko said as he stood up.

"Keep away from me you creepy ugly thing!" Sikana yelled as the demon walked into the water.

"Kuronue look the hot spring." Youko said and ran to the hot spring.

"What the hell is she doing there. Naked!" Kuronue said walking up beside Youko who was beside Sikana's clothes.

"Back off she's our women!" Youko said.

"I don't see any marks on her." The demon said.

"We're standing here do you want to try your luck." Youko said with a smirk on his face as the demon started to walk away.

"Thanks I think. Now can you to turn around or go back to camp while I get dressed please." Sikana said still behind the rock she had jumped behind earlier.

"I think we should watch just in case he decides to come back." Youko said smiling mischievously.

"Youko come on leave her alone." Kuronue said dragging his friend and partner in crime back to camp. 

Thank Kami for Kuronue! Sikana thought as she got out of the hot spring and put her cloths back on making sure Youko wasn't looking she was pretty sure Kuronue wouldn't look and she was right especially when Kuronue hit Youko for turning around to the hot spring. Course Sikana was already dressed and heading back to over to them. She walked over to the fire and looked down at the ground.

"Thanks Kuronue." Sikana said then looked up.

"For what I'm the one who scared that demon off." Youko whined.

"Yeah but you wanted to watch me dress. Kuronue didn't." Sikana said and smiled.

"Well I did but didn't." Kuronue said being very serious with Sikana.

"Well thanks any way. Can I have my sword back now?" Sikana asked.

"Why?" Kuronue asked.

"I guess I feel naked with out it." Sikana said.

"About like your pendent Kuronue." Youko said.

"All right but swear you won't use it on us." Kuronue said and grabbed her sword and sheath.

"I won't use it on you two. You didn't do any thing to me while I was unconscious." Sikana said and smiled.

"All right here." Kuronue said and threw her sheathe and sword to her.

"Thanks!" Sikana said and put it on her side.

"You're welcome. Hey Youko what's our next job?" Kuronue asked.

"I don't know I guess we just float around for a while until something ketches our ears or eyes." Youko said.

"Where are we?" Sikana asked.

"No where near your castle that's for sure." Youko said.

"Why did you two keep me with you?" Sikana asked.

"Thought we could use you on some of our jobs." Kuronue asked.

"Is then a request or an offer as a partner?" Sikana asked.

"Partner." Was all Youko said then sat down in front of the fire.

"What if I say no?" Sikana asked.

"Then we'll kill you it's that simple." Youko said.

"Nice choice isn't it!" Sikana said sarcastically.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Happy Kurama, Miroke. Any way, please review this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks ^_^


	3. First Job, Good Buy Friend

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

A Deadly Fox

Chapter 3

First Job, Good Buy Friend 

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 2, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why did you two keep me with you?" Sikana asked.

"Thought we could use you on some of our jobs." Kuronue asked.

"Is then a request or an offer as a partner?" Sikana asked.

"Partner." Was all Youko said then sat down in front of the fire.

"What if I say no?" Sikana asked.

"Then we'll kill you it's that simple." Youko said.

"Nice choice isn't it!" Sikana said sarcastically.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

several hours later after Youko and Kuronue's offer they broke camp with Sikana's help.

"Are you going to be our partner?" Kuronue asked after every thing was put up and put out.

"Well I helped take down camp so yeah." Sikana said and smiled at Kuronue.

"See all you have to do Kuronue is not give them another choice." Youko said and smirked.

"Yeah right. If I didn't want in I would have said no. I didn't matter what choices you gave." Sikana said.

"Yeah keep thinking that." Youko said to Sikana.

"I will because it's true." Sikana said and smirked at Youko's face.

"She got you there Youko!" Kuronue said and laughed at the clueless look on Youko's face.

"Oh shut up lets go!" Youko said and turned then started walking. And Sikana stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing?" Kuronue asked Sikana.

"Nothing…" Sikana said and laughed a little and followed after Youko.

****

Several Hours Later!

The three of them have made it to a village and Sikana was in a store looking for some different close since the close she wore were of royal guards and would make them very big targets.

"Ah…how long is this going to take?" Youko asked a little annoyed.

"As long as it takes for me to find something I like!" Sikana said and gave Youko and chill out look.

"I have to agree with Youko. This is boring." Kuronue said.

"Ah-Ha found something." Sikana said happily then went and changed into it. When she came out she carried her old cloths and two new sets of cloths.

"Finally can we go now?" Youko said and stood up.

"Yep." Sikana said and smiled.

"Every thing the young lady wants is free." The store owner said cowering in a corner because Youko had scared him when they came in.

"Thanks. Let's go." Sikana said picking up another set of cloths.

"Welcome." The owner said and ran to the back of the store when Youko started for the front.

"That's annoying." Kuronue said then looked over to Sikana carrying five sets' of cloths.

"Do you really need all those cloths?" Youko asked.

"Well would you rather me get all these cloths now or when what I'm wearing gets tore beyond repair go threw this again?" Sikana asked.

"All those close are fine." Youko said quickly.

"It's embarrassing to see us waiting on a woman to pick out cloths." Kuronue said.

"That's why I pick out so many. Believe it or not I hate cloths shopping as much as you too but it had to be done. Remember I was a royal guard and that's not to damn girlie." Sikana said and crossed her arms over her new cloths she was carrying.

"We have a reputation to keep." Youko said.

"Yeah well so do I. Remember since I'm your partner I have the same reputation!" Sikana said angrily.

"She has a point Youko." Kuronue said.

"Would you stop switching sides Kuronue." Youko said angrily.

"Great partnership we're all ready angry at each other." Sikana said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop your bitching. Remember that line." Youko said sarcastically back to her.

"Oh man Matika I forgot about her. She's probable looking for me." Sikana said and stopped.

"I doubt that. The lord of the castle is probably making her stay seeing as you two were the only guards." Youko said.

"Well can we go back and see." Sikana asked.

"no!" Youko said.

"Oh come on Youko please." Sikana said and put one of her arms around his and looked up at him.

"Fine. We'll go look." Youko said.

"Besides Youko we never got what we were there for any way." Kuronue said and laughed at how he caved when Sikana put her arm around his and looked up at him.

"I said we'd go back OK!" Youko said and pulled his arm away from Sikana.

"Thanks Youko!" Sikana said and fell into step behind him.

****

Later At The Castle!

"Youko what were you here for any way?" Sikana asked as they stayed in the forest.

"You know of the Tentake Jewle?" Youko said.

"Yeah but if you don't know the way to get there with out setting the traps even Youko the fox will die." Sikana said and looked between Youko and Kuronue.

"But you know how to correct." Kuronue said.

"Well of course I was main guard I knew every thing that when on and every change that was made to the castle or the inhabitants." Sikana said.

"Well then you're lead on this one." Youko said.

"You mean you're attacking the castle again!" Sikana said.

"Why of course how else would we get the jewle?" Youko said in a like Duh manner.

"I won't attack the villagers or Matika. But I'll be lead on this." Sikana said and crossed her arms.

"Fine we can take care of that." Youko said.

"Don't kill anyone Youko." Sikana said in a warning tone.

"or what?" Youko asked.

"I'll…I'll do something. Haven't quite figured that out yet." Sikana said.

"We won't kill any one Sikana." Kuronue said and smiled at her as he got a like who said look from Youko.

"All right let's go." Sikana said.

"Shouldn't we wait until night?" Kuronue said.

"See what I mean by you have to know the castle." Sikana said and started out of the forest. Then Youko and Kuronue after her.

****

In The Castle.

"Miss. Matika!!" a villager yelled.

"What?" Matika asked running up to him since he was on guard.

"Miss. Sikana and the two thieves are back." He said pointing to them.

"Here we go." Sikana said and hit the gate with a fire-ball taking the door down.

"Sikana what are you doing?!" Matika yelled.

"Get out of the way Matika." Sikana said starting to walk around Matika but was stopped by Matika grabbing her arm.

"Sikana what are you doing?" Matika asked.

"I'm going to get the Jewel now let go of me." Sikana said.

"But you helped us put up those traps." Matika said.

"Of course I did and now I'm going to go around them." Sikana said.

"Kill her Matika!" Lord Kimpta said.

"What?! I can't do that!" Matika said and looked back to lord Kimpta stunned.

"Just do your damn job and kill her." He said angrily.

"Why don't you shut up and try it your self. How dare you don't talk to Matika like that! Let go Matika." Sikana said and looked over to Matika who was speechless but reliesed her.

"Matika what are you doing?! Kill her she's here to kill us." Lord Kimpta said.

"The only person I'll touch or allow them to touch would be you. Youko, Kuronue don't touch any one else. Matika come with me." Sikana said and walked into the castle.

"What do you want with me?" Matika asked.

"Well I figured if you helped me you could join us. And get out of here. Those two are quite nice ones you get to kind of know them." Sikana said and started to go down a corridor.

"No don't go that way!" Matika said and Sikana just stopped.

"Why?" Sikana asked and looked back.

"We put up more traps since you were taken hostage." Matika said.

"Damn this is going to be frikin fun. Good thing I left Youko and Kuronue back there." Sikana said and started back over to Matika. "Now where? How in hell do we get down to the Jewel?" Sikana asked.

"This way." Matika said and ran down another corridor. Then Sikana ran after her.

****

Out Side!

"This is fun." Youko said sarcastically. Waiting for Sikana to come out of the castle with Matika.

"She won't come back out." Lord Kimpta said.

"And why in hell would that be?" Kuronue asked a little annoyed.

"We added several traps that Sikana don't know about." Lord Kimpta said.

"Yeah well she has that other girl with her… what the hell was that." Youko said turning to the castle.

"I told you. Matika just led her into a new trap." Lord Kimpta said and started laughing.

"Oh man this isn't go Youko." Kuronue said.

"No shit!" Youko said and started for the castle.

"Don't take another step." A woman's voice said.

"Matika I see our trap worked." Lord Kimpta said.

"Yes sir." Matika said carrying Sikana out of the castle hardly able to walk she threw Sikana at Youko's feet.

"Matika…" Sikana said in a hurt tone as she tried to push herself up.

"Sorry Sikana but that's for betraying us!" Matika said in an angry tone.

"You are the one who betrayed me. I trusted you! And you led me into a trap. You're no better then him." Sikana said standing up and pointing to lord Kimpta.

"Don't point at me you little worthless traitor." Lord Kimpta said and Matika looked down at the ground.

"Go to hell!" Sikana said and almost fell.

"Hey…calm down." Youko said catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks Youko." Sikana said then stood up straight and started for the castle again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matika asked grabbing her arm again.

"Let go of me!" Sikana said in an angry tone and jerked her arm away from Matika. Then walked into the castle and started for the jewel the way she was going to take in the first place.

"Sikana don't you dare! You're weaker then me now after that trap so don't make me kill you." Matika yelled and started after her. 

"You got to get to her first." Youko said and Matika turned around to face him.

"Stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." Matika said in an angry tone.

"It does now that she is our partner." Kuronue said walking up beside Youko

"I know for a fact that she offered you the same thing we offered her. A partner ship. But you betrayed her and led her to a trap." Youko said kind of angry now.

"I didn't betray her she betrayed me." Matika said

"And how do you figure that?" Kuronue asked.

"She's partners with you now." Matika said.

"Yeah she came back to tell you she was fine and not to worry about her. Then we decided to go after the Jewel again. She made up promise we wouldn't fight just let her go get it. She said she'd go get it but wouldn't fight you or any one else to get it. But since you betrayed her I don't think she would mind me killing you now." Youko said and smirked at Matika.

"Back off Youko I told you not to touch any one." Sikana said coming out of the castle with a jewel around her neck and she looked like she had never been trapped. 

"But she…well the jewel works…" Youko said and looked at Sikana.

"Yeah it works. Now leave her alone. she made her choice and I made mine. Let's go." Sikana said and started for the gate to the castle walls. The only signs of being trapped showed in her eyes when she looked at Matika.

"Sikana wait…I'm sorry!" Matika yelled as she ran after her.

"Matika get your ass back here." Lord Kimpta said.

"Shut the hell up you fucking idiot." Sikana said when she turned around.

"Sikana I thought you came back like they had came the first time." Matika said sadly.

"Matika you know I would never hurt my friends or family. Mina and yourself is here I wouldn't let them hurt any one. I made them promise me they wouldn't." Sikana said then started to walk away.

"Sikana wait please…I tried to go looking for you but he said I'd have a bounty hunter after my head if I did." Matika said running after Sikana again.

"Matika I work with Youko and Kuronue now. May be we'll catch up to each other in a couple of years. I'll see you later." Sikana said and gave Matika a little hug and started walking with Youko and Kuronue out of the gates of the castle walls. 

"Don't you dare leave Sikana. I swear I'll put a bounty hunter on your ass!" Lord Kimpta said.

"Yeah like a bounty hunter is going to want to get close to Youko and Kuronue. Just try it and see how many bounty hunters Die." Sikana said arrogantly. Then Youko, Kuronue, and Sikana left the castle.

"Sikana…I'll find you once I've trained some new guards." Matika said as she watched Sikana, Youko, and Kuronue walk into the forest.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Youko & Kuronue's Problem

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Deadly Fox

Chapter 4

Youko & Kuronue's Problem

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 9, 2003

They set up camp a long way away from the castle. Sikana built a fire because Kuronue was gathering wood for later and Youko just wouldn't do it. 

"I hate fire." Youko said.

"Well thank Kami I don't have to worry about you coming on to me cause I'm a fire demon." Sikana said and smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Youko said.

"What's he doing now?" Kuronue asked.

"Absolutely nothing he's sitting on his butt while you and I do all the work." Sikana said.

"That normal I'm usually the only one to work at all on camp." Kuronue said.

"Oh leave me alone." Youko said turning away from the two.

"Big baby!" Sikana said and sat down in front of their new fire and played with the jewel around her neck. She started to watch the fire and Kuronue sat down and started to cook some thing to eat.

"You hungry Sikana?" Kuronue asked but got no answer he looked over to her to see she was staring at the fire with a sad expression on her face.

"Sikana…Sikana!" Kuronue said trying to get her attention but she still didn't seem to hear him.

"She's ignoring you so leave her alone Kuronue. And you call me perverted." Youko said.

"Only you Youko can think if some one says a girls name they're doing it to be perverted." Kuronue said and crossed his arms.

"Just admit it you like the girl." Youko said.

"No I don't we're partners." Kuronue said then slapped his head when Youko got an evil grin.

Oh gods that sounded so perverted. Kuronue thought then looked over to Sikana who hadn't heard a word the two were saying.

"Partners in what?" Youko said and smirked.

"Nothing like your female partners which you never see again." Kuronue said hitting a nerve with Youko.

"Oh really. I saw that one again two times." Youko said.

"I don't what to hear about it shut up!" Kuronue basicaly yelled.

"What are you yelling about Kuronue?" Sikana asked when she finally stopped staring at the fire to hear him yell at Youko.

"Oh it's nothing really we were just talking about partners…and Kuronue said…" Youko said but was cut off.

"Youko!" Kuronue said in a warning tone and glared at him.

"What did he say?" Sikana asked looking at Youko.

"He said…ouch…" Youko said getting hit in the head with a log for the fire and fell unconscious.

"Frikin perverted fox." Kuronue said and walked away from camp heading to the hot spring to take a bath.

"OK! What was that about?" Sikana said confused.

****

At The Hot Spring!

"Why doesn't he keep his noes out of my business?" Kuronue asked himself.

Oh man I just hit Youko and walked away with out giving her an explanation… Kuronue thought as he looked back towards camp.

"Too late now I'm already in the hot spring." Kuronue said.

"Who are you talking too Kuronue?" Sikana asked walking over to the hot spring.

"Uhm…no one…" Kuronue said and blushed a little as he ducked behind a rock. "What were you needing?" he asked.

"I just heard you talking and wanted to see who you were talking too. Sorry." Sikana said and started back to the camp.

"Sikana what's wrong with you?" Kuronue asked.

"Nothing." Sikana said and left.

She had insisted that we get as far away from the castle as we could today after we got the jewel. Why? Kuronue thought watching her all the way back to camp.

****

Several Hours Later At Camp!

Ouch my head hurts…I'll get Kuronue back for hitting me in the head with that damn log. Youko thought and looked at Sikana asleep by the fire and noticed that Kuronue was asleep across from her. 

"And she's the best way to do that." Youko said and smiled then decided to go to sleep. He laid down and closed to Sikana then Kuronue and when to sleep.

Kuronue woke up to see Youko basically sleeping on Sikana and he got up then walked over to Youko. 

Damn pervert. Kuronue thought and moved Youko clear across to the other side to the died out fire as Sikana.

"It's cold…" Sikana mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over. Kuronue built another fire.

Youko's up to some thing. Kuronue thought then laid back down and went back to sleep since the sun wasn't up yet. But this time he was closer to Sikana and between Youko and her.

The warmth of the mornings sun on Sikana's face woke her up so she decided to go take a bath before the other two got up. She got up and went to the hot spring and undressed then got in. (You'd think she'd learn.) 

Uhm this feels good… Sikana thought she was in heaven the only thing she still wore was the jewel around her neck.

"I wonder what that was all about last night?" Sikana asked her self as she remembered what she had heard.

I don't understand what did Youko say to make Kuronue go off like that? Sikana thought confused. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard Kuronue yell for Youko.

"He's got to be around here some where." Kuronue mumbled as he looked for Youko around the hot spring then he stopped and looked at the hot spring to see Sikana just wading there.

"Nice view isn't it Kuronue." Youko said coming up behind Kuronue and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uhm…what…Youko where have you been?" Kuronue finally asked turning around to see Youko standing there.

"I was over there." Youko said and pointed away from the hot spring across to the forest on the other side of camp. Then he disappeared and in a flash of an eye he was back in camp.

"Hey Sikana you have an audience." Youko yelled and pointed to Kuronue who looked back at the hot spring to see if she had heard him.

Damn it! Kuronue thought when Sikana looked at him.

"Kuronue!! I thought Youko would do that not you!!" Sikana yelled at him as she covered herself.

"I didn't… I mean I did…oh dam I was looking for Youko!" Kuronue said and looked at her.

"He's over there damn it. I can't believe you!!! And you call him perverted!" Sikana yelled.

"I didn't… I mean I…uhm…Sorry!" Kuronue said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah you better be sorry get back to camp!!" Sikana yelled angrily. 

Damn him!!! Kuronue yelled in his head as he walked back over to camp and sat down staring at the ground.

It worked now she won't talk to him and I can talk to her. Youko thought as an evil smirk came across his lips. When Sikana came back to camp Kuronue stood up. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"I can't believe you would do that!" she said angrily and walked past him and sat down near the fire and didn't look at him.

I can't believe Youko did that to me! I'll so get him back for that if I ever get Sikana to believe me about it… Kuronue thought and sat back down and held his hand on his cheek where Sikana had slapped him as Youko went to the hot spring to take his bath. 

"Are we leaving or are we just going to sit here all damn day?!" Sikana asked angrily when Youko came back.

"We've got a job to do in a few days. So lets get there a head of schedule." Youko said looking between Kuronue and Sikana then started smirking.

Time to have some fun! Youko thought.

"Well lets go!" Sikana said putting the fire out and crossing her arms.

"Aren't you hungry you didn't eat last night." Kuronue asked sheepishly standing up.

"No! Lets go!" Sikana said and Youko started after her.

"Hey wait Sikana." Youko said running after her. Kuronue just started to slowly walk behind them. Since he knew where they were going he didn't need to be up there with them.

Then again Youko want's something from her and leaving her alone with him isn't a good idea especially since she's mad at me. Kuronue said running too catch up.

****

Up With Youko & Sikana

"Sikana what's wrong?" Youko asked.

"I'm traveling with two peeping toms that what!" Sikana said angrily.

"I wasn't watching you. I was in camp!" Youko whined.

"Yeah but I bet you were there watching me before Kuronue woke up and you decided not to be there when he woke up." Sikana said.

"I was not I was being a good person for once and look what I get. He decides to be perverted and I get blamed for it." Youko said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah well until you prove you can spend an in tire day without being perverted then I'll believe you!" Sikana said.

"Fine today's the day!" Youko said and smiled at Sikana.

"We'll see Youko." Sikana said and looked at him suspiciously then noticed that Kuronue was coming up behind them. When she looked back at him he just looked at the ground and fell into step behind them.

I wonder if he was telling the truth. Youko is the perverted one and he is a fox. Sikana thought but then just wiped the thought from her head. Kuronue was the one I saw watching me bathe. she thought angrily turning back to watch where she was going.

She hates me now! Kuronue thought while he watched the ground. Youko sleeps with ever girl he sees I won't let him do that to her. he thought angrily.

****

Later That Night!

Youko had made it all day with out saying a perverted word at all but it was killing him.

"Youko I'm sorry you made it a full day. So I apologize for my early assumption." Sikana said and kind of bowed to him.

"It's OK!" Youko said and smiled at her.

What's he up too? Kuronue asked in his thoughts as he sat down next to the fire watching Sikana apologize for something.

"Are you sure? Can I do some thing for you to make it up?" Sikana asked then saw him smirk.

Oh don't ask him that. Kuronue yelled in his head.

"I'm not sleeping with you so forget it!" Sikana said.

"Oh man…" Youko whined.

"Thank you!" Sikana heard Kuronue whisper.

"Oh come on I've been a good fox today." Youko whined.

"Uhm…Kuronue?" Sikana asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Kuronue asked kind of confused.

"What did you say you were doing this morning?" Sikana asked as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Looking for Youko." Kuronue said and looked at her surprised.

"You set all this up didn't you Youko?" Sikana asked putting all the pieces together.

"Set what up?" Youko asked innocently.

"Yes he did. I was looking for him and he came up behind me then disappeared and hollered at you from camp. Then you saw me." Kuronue said.

"You did all this to get me to sleep with you to get at Kuronue didn't you?" Sikana asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Youko said innocently.

"You're not innocent. You're too perverted to be innocent." Sikana said.

"Isn't that what you just apologized for?" Youko asked.

"Yeah well I take it back." Sikana said and threw a stick at Youko hitting him in the head.

"…Ouch…" Youko said then laid down unconscious. And Kuronue laughed a little while Sikana smiled at him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey I hope you like it. I thought, since Youko gets all kinds of girls it would be nice to give Kuronue a girl. I think it's so cute. Please tell me what you think about it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Love & Arguments!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho 

A Deadly Fox

Chapter 5

Love & Arguments! 

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 18, 2003

Youko has been unconscious for a while and is still unconscious. Sikana was starting to wonder about Kuronue's past and how come he works with Youko.

"Kuronue…uhm…why do you work with Youko?" Sikana asked.

"Oh he beat me when we tried to steal the same thing so instead of fighting to the death over it we became partners for it." Kuronue said and smiled at Sikana.

"Do you still have it?" Sikana asked since it was going to be a long night with out Youko's perverted mouth going.

"No we sold it a long time ago. But we stayed partners since we would eventually be going after the same things again." Kuronue said as he cooked some dinner for him and Sikana.

"That smells good." Sikana said and smiled at Kuronue.

"I just hope it tastes good." Kuronue said sadly. "I never was much of a cook." He said.

"If it smells this good then it's bound to taste great." Sikana said and smiled at him.

"Thanks but let's hold that judgment until we eat." Kuronue said and smiled back at her.

"OK! But I'm telling you it's going to taste good." Sikana teased and laid down on her stomach watching Kuronue make dinner.

OK! For some reason I fill like I can watch him for hours. Sikana thought.

Why is she watching me like that? Does she like me? Kuronue asked in his thoughts.

"Sikana can I ask you a personal question?" Kuronue asked.

"Sure as long as I get to ask my own personal question of you." Sikana said and smiled as she put her head in her hands and her elbows on the ground. She bent her legs to where they were up in the air.

"Have you ever…I mean did you…uhm…have you ever known a man?" Kuronue asked.

"I know all kinds of men but not the way you're thinking. I know you, Youko's more like a child so I won't count him…" Sikana said.

"So you are…" Kuronue started.

"Pure yes." Sikana said and smiled.

"You ever know a woman that way?" Sikana asked.

"No." Kuronue said and looked kind of embarrassed.

"Kuronue?" Sikana asked.

"Hum…" Kuronue said and looked up at her.

"Why did you want to know?" Sikana asked.

"I…ah…I…don't know…" Kuronue stumbled around for the answer to that as he blushed a little.

"Why are you blushing now?" Sikana asked.

"No reason." Kuronue said then looked at the food again. "Food's done." He said grateful that he could change the subject.

"Oh great now we can see why you're so worried about the tasted for." Sikana said and smiled as she got up on her hands and knees then pushed her self up to where she was only on her knees.

Oh Kami she's beautiful… Kuronue thought as she slowly pushed herself up to her hands and knees then to her knees.

"Oh man now the front of my shirt is dirty." Sikana said softly as she started to dust it off.

Lovely… Kuronue thought as he watched her dust herself off. What am I doing I shouldn't be watching her do that. he thought and tried to turn away but couldn't. then Sikana stopped dusting her shirt and looked up at Kuronue.

"Uhm…what are you doing? Is there some thing on my shirt?" Sikana asked and looked down at her shirt.

"No!" Kuronue said quickly turning about ten shades of red.

"Some thing wrong Kuronue?" Sikana asked confused.

"Uhm…No…" Kuronue said.

"OK…" Sikana said still very confused.

"Hungry?" Kuronue asked.

"Yeah…didn't I already answer that question?" Sikana asked.

"Uhm…yes you did sorry…" Kuronue said.

OK! He's acting funny. What's up with him? does he like me or is he just being perverted? Sikana wondered as she scooted closer to him to see what his reaction would be and he blushed. Nope not being perverted…uhm…what should I do? she wondered and looked down at the fire.

"What's wrong Sikana?" Kuronue asked.

"Nothing…" Sikana said.

"There must be something wrong." Kuronue said a little worried that he had offended her some how.

"No nothing's wrong." Sikana said and looked up to smile at him but found out he was closer then she thought and their lips met for a quick kiss before Sikana backed away.

"What are you doing?" Sikana asked.

"Uhm…sorry… You can hit me if you want." Kuronue said sadly and looked at the ground.

"Now why would I want to do that for?" Sikana asked and smiled at a now confused Kuronue.

"I just…I kissed you with out your permission." Kuronue said then looked back down at the ground.

"So." Sikana said and moved to where she was beside him.

"You backed away. I insulted you." Kuronue said and waited for Sikana to hit him.

"You just startled me not insulted me." Sikana said and smiled at him.

"Then you didn't mind that I…uhm…kissed you…" Kuronue said in a hopeful tone.

"No I don't mind." Sikana said then leaded up and kissed him. "See." She said when she broke away from him.

"Yeah." Kuronue said and kissed her again but this time leaned her back to lay down.

"Kuronue…wait…I'm not ready for that." Sikana said.

"All right. I can wait." He said and smiled then kissed her again.

"Sorry…" she said.

"For what?" Kuronue asked and Sikana blushed. "Oh…that don't worry you have nothing to be sorry about." He said and smiled at her.

"But…" Sikana started but Kuronue put his finger on her mouth.

"If you're not ready then I'll respect that." Kuronue said and Sikana smiled up at him.

"Thanks!" Sikana said.

"You're welcome." Kuronue said and smiled at her again.

"Didn't you say dinner was ready?" Sikana asked.

"Oops yeah forgot about it." Kuronue said and smiled down at her dumbly and she just laughed lightly. Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Ouch…my head hurts…" Youko whined as he woke up and looked at the scene in front of him Kuronue on top of Sikana kissing her. "Huh!!" Youko couldn't help but be amazed.

"Youko…" Sikana said through the kiss.

"What about him?" Kuronue asked looking at her confused since she pushed him away.

"He's a wake." Sikana said and pointed at the open mouthed Youko.

"Oh man…" Kuronue whined as he sat up beside Sikana.

"Uhm…you can close your mouth now…" Sikana said whipping her mouth off trying not to look at him.

"I just wake up and there you two are just…just…never mind… I'm just glade I woke up then instead of later." Youko said and smirked at the blush on Sikana's face.

"Shut up Youko." Kuronue said.

"Why I'm just voicing my opinion." Youko said.

"And you're embarrassing Sikana with it so shut up." Kuronue said almost angry with him.

"If she's embarrassed then why don't she tell me to shut up." Youko said then smirked when Sikana stood up and walked away.

"See what you did." Kuronue said then started after her. "Sikana wait where are you going?" he asked as he followed her.

"To the hot spring. Why?" Sikana asked and turned around and smiled at him.

"Did he upset you?" Kuronue asked and grabbed her hands.

"No why would he have? He's just an over sized fox child." Sikana said and smiled at Kuronue.

"Yeah but still." Kuronue said sadly and looked at the ground.

"Kuronue I'm not upset, I'm not mad, and I am not in any way embarrassed." Sikana said and made him look her in the eyes.

"All right. I'll go back to camp. Wait…didn't you want to eat?" Kuronue asked.

"Oh yeah…I forgot this time." She said and smiled dumbly and she was rewarded by a light chuckle from Kuronue.

"You laughing at me now…" she said in Mock anger.

"Yeah…sorry but it was funny." Kuronue said and smiled down to her.

"You're mean…" Sikana said and laughed the in tire way back to camp as she walked beside of him.

****

A Few Hours Later!

"Hey Sikana have fun to night." Youko said in a suggestive tone.

"Youko you are just a stupid fox child grow up." Sikana said and glared at Youko.

"Well this fox child has known more women then him." Youko said and smirked at the blush on Kuronue's face.

"Well that show's a lot about your character doesn't it?" Sikana said angrily as she glared at Youko.

"At least I know how women like it." Youko said and was rewarded by getting hit by Sikana.

"Ouch what was that for?" Youko yelled.

"Oh go fuck a tree and get over your self." Sikana yelled.

"I'd rather have a woman thank you." Youko said and crossed his arms.

"Idiot…" Sikana said and sighed as she crossed her arms and turned to where she couldn't see him any more.

"Hey if I'm so much of a idiot and jerk then why don't you go fuck him." Youko yelled at her.

"I'd rather fuck him then you any day!!" Sikana said then turned a brilliant shad of red when she realized what she said. "I didn't j-just say that did I…" Sikana said and turned away from Kuronue when he looked at her and confirmed that she had said it.

OK! Now I'm embarrassed…I'm going to kill Youko!!! Sikana yelled in her head. How in hell could I say that… 

'You know it's true.' a voice in her head said.

'Who in hell are you?' she asked.

'I'm you stupid. Just admit it you love the guy.' The voice said.

'I've only known him for a week how am I to know that?' she whined to the voice.

'you don't get it do you, you silly girl. You can sit and watch him for hours making dinner. You love it when he kissed you the first time. Child open your eyes.' The voice said.

'Don't call me a child. I…I…I don't know…' she whined and hugger her knees to her chest.

"Some thing wrong Sikana?" Kuronue asked.

"She regrets what she said." Youko said and smirked, "Maybe she likes me better." He said and laughed a little.

"Back off Youko! Or I swear I'll make you leave her alone." Kuronue said.

'See he protects you. He obviously loves you too.' The voice said.

'That don't mean he loves me. That means he's a sweet, caring, kind guy.' She said back with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'See what I mean.' The voice teased.

'…uhm…' Sikana said back then heard all the yelling going on.

"Stop it you two!!" Sikana yelled to get their attention. 

"Why should we?" Youko asked.

"We are partners." Sikana said then slapped her head when Youko got a grin on his face.

"What kind of partners?" Youko asked smirking.

"Not what your thinking. Isn't this what you got knocked out for the first time for?" Kuronue said.

"Huh?" Sikana asked looking at Kuronue confused.

"I said the same thing three days ago and he had the same stupid grin as now. and the same perverted reply too." Kuronue explained.

"Oh that's why you knocked him out." Sikana said.

"Well part of the reason." Kuronue said and looked away from her and started blushing.

"OK! What was the other reason?" Sikana asked.

"…Uhm…he…uhm…he…was going to tell you something…" Kuronue said.

"What was he going to tell me?" Sikana asked.

"…Uhm…well…he…" Kuronue said.

Oh now he clams up and won't talk! You couldn't get him to shut up a minute ago. Kuronue thought angrily.

Oh this is getting good. I'm tired of those two tip toeing around each other, it's about time they told each other how they fill. Youko thought and grinned at his work. 

"Youko what were you going to tell me?" Sikana asked dragging Youko into it again.

"I'm not saying anything I got hit last time I tried to tell you. So no make him tell you!" Youko said.

"Oh for heaven's sake you two what was he going to tell me?" Sikana said.

"That…that…that I…uhm…loved you…" Kuronue said and looked at Sikana who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Is…is that a bad thing?" Sikana asked sadly once she recovered from the original shock.

"No!" Kuronue said and looked at her stunned.

"Well the way you were acting makes me think that it is a bad thing." Sikana said sadly not looking at Kuronue or Youko.

"Sikana I didn't know if you felt the same way. So I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Kuronue said.

"How would you know if you never asked?" Sikana asked.

"I…I don't know." Kuronue said.

"Sikana he didn't want to hurt you or you hurt him. so he just kept quiet. That's why I did what I did to make him mad enough to say it." Youko said.

"I thought you were going to stay out of this?" Sikana said and smirked.

"I…Oops!" Youko said.

"So you did all that crap to get me to embarrass the crap out of me!" Kuronue said angrily.

"Haaa…no." Youko said backing away from Kuronue.

"There you go again…" Sikana pouted.

"Oh Sikana I didn't mean it that way. I do love you. But we just met and I didn't want to offend you like Youko does so many women." Kuronue said.

"HEY!!" Youko yelled.

"What?" Kuronue asked innocently.

"I just helped you and you say that about me…" Youko whined.

"Well if it's true it's true." Sikana said and smiled at Youko.

"Oh maybe I should have left you two alone…" Youko pouted and stood up then walked into the forest.

"I really hate him sometimes. He doesn't know when to keep his nose out of my business." Kuronue whined.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sikana asked.

"Uhm…he…never mind…" Kuronue said.

"Never mind what?" she asked.

'If you don't love him then why are you getting jealous of what Youko may have done?' the voice said.

'He's not Gay!!' Sikana yelled at the voice.

'That's not what I ment stupid! I ment Youko could have tried to set Kuronue up with all kinds of girls.' The voice said.

Would Kuronue accept? Sikana asked.

"Sikana it's a long story." Kuronue said.

"Well we have all kinds of time." Sikana said a little bit of Jealousy and curiosity in her voice.

He did say he didn't know a woman right? she thought hopefully.

"All right but don't try and kill Youko. OK!" Kuronue said.

"All right…" Sikana said a little worried now.

"Well making a long story very short Youko has tried ever since he found out that I have never had a women to get me to sleep with every one he found with at friend." Kuronue said and watcher her reaction to that.

"You didn't did you?" Sikana asked.

"I've all ready answered that. No I've never had a woman." Kuronue said and sighed.

"Are you sure you love me?" Sikana asked and leaned over on him.

"Yes. I fill so good when you're around. I can't imagin losing you on one of out stupid missions." Kuronue said and put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I fill like I could watch you for hours just doing any thing. I love you too Kuronue." Sikana said and cuddled up to him.

"I'm glad you fill the same way." Kuronue said and smiled at her then kissed her.

"It's late. I'm tired." Sikana said and looked up and Kuronue when they broke the kiss.

"I'm tired too." Kuronue said and let her get out of his lap and lay down. He laid down beside her and put his arm around her waist.

After all I did for him all he's going to do is put and arm around her waist and lay there and sleep. Youko whined from the trees around their camp. Then he walked back to camp and went to sleep too.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: do you like Sikana and Kuronue being together? I hope so cause I have another character in mine for Youko's love. Not telling ^_^ any way I hope you like this chapter please leave a review and come back and read the rest when I get it up. ^_^;;

Thanks

Yaiko Youkai


End file.
